<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown in Glory by VagabondSong1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122401">Drown in Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondSong1991/pseuds/VagabondSong1991'>VagabondSong1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom John, Deputy Cooper McCoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Seed whump, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Torture, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondSong1991/pseuds/VagabondSong1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to bring the rookie Deputy to atonement and allowing him to escape during the events of the Confession mission, John Seed finds himself cast out of the Project. Joseph has closed the Gates of Eden to him. John believes his only hope of changing Joseph's mind is to either bring the Deputy to salvation, or kill him. </p><p>Meanwhile, “Deputy” Cooper McCoy, a fugitive Texan/Australian drug smuggler is hiding in plain sight in Hope County, Montana, posing as an officer of the law. The plan was to return to Texas once the smoke had cleared down there, but the beginning of the Reaping changed everything. And now Cooper is having second thoughts about returning to his old life, and wondering if John Seed could potentially be the ticket to something new….</p><p>Mature for now, but later chapters may get explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Original Character(s), John Seed/Original Male Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gates of Eden Are Closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Cooper]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deputy Cooper McCoy settled onto the old, mildewy couch with a sigh. At six foot four, his boots hung well over the arm rest but Cooper didn’t care. After his Blissed-up, mad dash escape from John’s Gate, he was completely exhausted. He knew it was risky to come up here to Sheriff Whitehorse’s old hunting cabin, but the Bliss and adrenaline had been fogging up his brain as he fled, and now that he was here, he was too tired to move to a more secure spot. Every weapon he could find in the cabin, an old double-barrelled shotgun, a .308 bolt action sniper rifle, a compound bow, and a long, wicked looking hunting knife, was laid out on a small coffee table in front of the couch alongside the AR-C assault rifle and .44 magnum handgun he had managed to steal from the cult bunker on his way out. Let the Peggies come find him. The sun was just beginning to set outside as Cooper tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. His short blond hair was still somewhat sticky with dried sweat, and possibly blood. He hadn’t bothered to look in a mirror anywhere yet. His head was pounding but it felt more like a dehydration headache than the pain from a wound. He was still thinking about how he should probably get up and check it, maybe find a sink or something to wash up at, when he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the knocking woke him up, it took a second for Cooper’s eyes to adjust to the pale light flooding in through the cabin’s curtainless windows. He must have been out for several hours, as the full moon was clearly high in the sky. The knock sounded again. Loud and urgent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a sec,” Cooper called, standing up and stretching, feeling much better. He was fairly certain the Peggies wouldn’t be knocking if they found him, so this had to be either a Resistance member or some unhappy local looking for shelter. But just in case, Cooper grabbed the AR-C from the table and ambled over to the door. He held the rifle loosely at his side as he flicked the switch to turn on the porch light and pushed the door open with a loud creak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa what the fuck?” Cooper brought his rifle up immediately, finger jumping to the trigger. There, standing on the porch in his stupid airplane patterned coat, hands slightly raised, was John Seed himself. Cooper blinked, wondering if the Bliss wasn’t totally out of his system yet and this was a hallucination. The man looked….rough. Well, rougher than usual, which was still a lot neater than Cooper at any given moment. The Baptist’s hair was coming loose from his gel in some places, his coat and shirt looked wrinkled and dirty, and the sunglasses that were normally perched on top of his head were missing. Although it was a cool night, Cooper could see sweat droplets reflecting the moonlight on John’s forehead, and a trickle ran down the side of his face and into his beard as the two stared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy,” John began. He was trying to hide it, but Cooper could tell he was breathing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Cooper growled, training the point of his rifle between John’s wide blue eyes. They were full of the familiar anger, but something else was there too, something Cooper couldn’t quite name. Cooper took his eyes away from John’s, scanning the dirt road, the beat up ATV he’d driven up here, and the dark woods surrounding them. “Where’s your buddies?” Cooper squinted, trying to see into the gloom under the tall pine trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came alone,” John answered stiffly. Something wasn’t right here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so? Keep your hands up, no sudden moves. Get in here before I get sniped,” Cooper said, gesturing with his gun. To his surprise, John complied. Cooper closed the door behind him and threw the bolt, keeping his eyes on John. “Hold still,” Cooper said, moving towards John with his hand outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” John snapped, smacking Cooper’s hand away. In answer, Cooper slammed John up against the door with a thud. Pinning the assault rifle across his throat, Cooper performed an awkward pat-down, coming away with two handguns (one on each hip), a knife, a wallet, and a couple vials of Bliss oil. No radio. Cooper tossed the guns and knife carelessly onto the table behind him and pocketed the rest. Cooper released John, who glared at him as if he wished a portal to Hell would open up and drag the Deputy down to perdition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satisfied?” John spat, stalking further into the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” said Cooper. He bent to peer out of the smudged cabin windows, “how’d you find me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had you followed, obviously” John said, his tone making it clear what he thought of Cooper’s intelligence, “but my scout is…..gone now, it’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” said Cooper, moving to keep himself between John and the table of guns, “well since I’m not currently being shot at by fifty Peggies I guess you could be telling the truth and you are alone. Question is why?” He reached up and pulled the cord on the cabin’s singular lightbulb, which dangled from the ceiling. As the harsh yellow light fell over the Herald’s face, Cooper realized the other man was much worse off than he had looked outside. The knees of his pants were caked in mud and the rest of his clothes were splattered with dirt. There was a livid red bruise on one cheek, his lip was split, and Cooper could see what looked like dried blood in his moustache. Cooper whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you look like shit. Did I do that? Cause I gotta tell you, I was pretty high so I don’t remember everything. No thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John turned away from the light, his shoulders hunched and his arms folded. For a long time, neither of them spoke. Outside, the sound of insects seemed to swell, and somewhere far away, an owl called. Cooper was still half listening for the approach of any enemies when John said, so quietly Cooper hardly heard him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it wasn’t you.” John turned back around, his eyes flashing, and Cooper realized he was trembling. “But it’s because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is? What the fuck is going on here?” said Cooper, frowning. He kept his gun aimed at John, who was advancing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your fault,” John hissed, raising a finger in accusation, “because you would not say ‘yes’, because you wouldn’t confess. Because you refused to be free of your sin and atone,” the Baptist’s voice rose in pitch as his fury rose within him, “I did all I could but your stubbornness has ruined everything for me!” John kept coming closer, ignoring the rifle point digging into his chest. Cooper stood his ground, tensing for an attack. John’s voice shook through his next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Gates of Eden are closed to me, and it’s your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Cooper stared at John, confused. Then it hit him, and he burst out laughing, “Oh man! You got kicked out? He kicked you out? Are you serious? That’s awesome!” He continued laughing, ignoring John’s scowl. “And it was because I escaped? That’s even better! Did you tell Daddy Joseph you let me go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that,” John snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re what, here for revenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to kill you, no, I’m here for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper’s laugh cut off in a shocked silence. That was the last thing he expected to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My help?” Cooper repeated in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said John, “I can’t get through the Whitetail Mountains alone, so you’re going to help me get to my brother, Jacob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am, am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me this, Deputy,” John said, his voice dangerous again. But it was Cooper’s turn to get mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t owe you shit, you little fucking cunt,” he growled, and he moved towards John until the smaller man’s back was to the door again, and Cooper loomed over him, “you chased me all over the valley, drugged me, locked me up, tortured me, tortured my friends, and had your crazy followers try to kill me. I’m not helping you with shit. Go fucking eat a bullet.” Cooper unlocked the door, opened it and shoved John out as hard as he could. He paused to watch with satisfaction as John fell hard on his ass, then slammed the door and bolted it again. Cooper set his rifle back down on the little table, and began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers for the noise-cancelling headphones he knew Sheriff Whitehorse kept here. John was up and pounding on the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy, open this door!” he shouted, “no one says ‘no’ to me!”he rattled the doorknob, kicked the door multiple times, then resumed banging on it with what sounded like his fists, “Deputy! Give me back my guns! And my money! Deputy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper had found the headphones. Humming to himself, he settled them over his ears so John’s noise was reduced to muffled thuds. He laid back down on the couch with a sigh, and soon fell back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[John]</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Once it became clear that the Deputy wasn’t going to come back out, John ceased knocking at the door and sank to the ground, overcome with weariness. His whole body ached, and it had been a long time since he had felt this lost. Or this afraid. He closed his eyes, remembering Joseph’s fury. John had never seen his older brother so angry; had never seen Joseph lose control like that. And it had all been directed at him. John put a hand up to the bruise on his face...he had been so shocked when Joseph started hitting him, he never even attempted to defend himself. John thought he had done the right thing, by letting the Deputy go so that he could indulge his Sin and become Wrath. But it had been the worst mistake of his life. John remembered the ghost of Old Man Seed that had flashed behind Joseph’s eyes as his older brother’s hands lashed out, and he felt bile rise in his stomach and tears to his eyes. He had cried then too, kneeling in the mud outside of Joseph’s church, begging the Father not to cast him out. But Joseph had turned his back, mastering his rage, and would not look at John as he ordered his men to drag his little brother out of his sight. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>After Joseph had thrown him out of the compound, directing the church members to neither harm John nor help him, John could only think of one thing to do. Hatred for the Deputy had consumed him, and he had driven most of the way to this cabin, the Deputy’s last reported location, with every intention of killing him. His car had run out of gas a little over halfway there, and as he walked the rest of the way he formed a new plan. If he could get the Deputy to help him through the Whitetail Mountains and find Jacob, then he could kill the Deputy there in front of Jacob, which should be enough to prove to both of his brothers that he was worthy of atonement for the sin of allowing the Deputy to go free. But clearly this Deputy was a lot smarter than he looked, and John felt exceptionally foolish for thinking he could have persuaded the Deputy into helping him. He thought about killing the Deputy now but any attempt to break into the cabin would surely result in John’s own death or severe injury, so he gave up on that thought. No, the only thing to do now was hope he could make it to Jacob, and Jacob would be able to tell John what to do next. There was no point setting out in the middle of the night so John decided to sleep here on the cabin porch, figuring he would wake up if the Deputy came out. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    <em> [Cooper]</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cooper woke up the next morning, he took his time washing his face and rinsing his hair out as best he could in the sink. The sheriff’s place was fairly nice for a hunting cabin, there were no bedrooms but it was spacious enough for the couch and a couple of sleeping bags. There was a wood burning stove, and taxidermied deer heads lined the walls. It had its own bathroom inside, rather than an outhouse, with a toilet and sink, and the whole place was hooked up with electricity and running water which worked most of the time. It even had its own small kitchen area with a microwave and coffee maker. The sheriff had given each of the deputies a key and permission to use the cabin when he wasn’t. Supposedly, the department would go on group outings up here, but Cooper hadn’t been around long enough to join one yet. In the bathroom, he pulled off his red flannel shirt and plain white t-shirt which was stained with sweat, and checked himself over in the small mirror above the sink. A lot of bruises and scratches, but nothing too serious. He finished washing up, put his clothes back on since they were all he had, went back into the main room, and peeked out the window. John Seed was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curled up, almost in the fetal position, on the porch asleep. He had taken off his vest and was using that as a pillow, and had his coat draped over him for a blanket. Even so, Cooper could see him shivering. Smirking, Cooper opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could and stepped out onto the porch. John didn’t wake up, so Cooper moved a little bit closer. If John Seed was willing to sleep out here on a cabin porch, then maybe what he had said was true. Had Joseph really kicked him out? John looked younger in his sleep. No mask of charm, anger, or religious fervour. He seemed very pale, and the bruise on his cheek was starting to turn a deep purple. Cooper wondered if Joseph had been to the one who hit him. Cooper’s smirk faded as he noticed something else on the Herald’s face. He couldn’t be sure, but those really looked like tear tracks. Cooper remembered John’s monologue in the bunker about his parents. At the time, Cooper had assumed it was all bullshit, but now he wondered. His own parents, while far from perfect, had never been physically abusive and he could not imagine what that would be like. To be hurt by people you trusted to protect you. Had it happened again with Joseph? A strange feeling crept into the back of Cooper’s mind as his eyes traced the darkening bruise on John’s face again. He also had to admit to himself that when John wasn’t looking at him like prey, or a canvas, or someone that needed to be washed free of sin, the youngest Seed brother was actually not bad looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, stop that</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cooper reprimanded himself. Really he should just kill John, but it seemed wrong to kill someone who was unarmed and asleep. And John just looked so pathetic right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hot. Wait. No. Time for John to leave. Cooper kicked at the bottom of John’s boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey!” he said loudly, “what are you still doing on my porch, Seed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John woke up startled at first, but the familiar hatred was back in his eyes almost immediately, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> porch?” he said with a sneer as he got to his feet, “last I checked, this cabin belonged to Sheriff Whitehorse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m in it right now, so it’s mine,” said Cooper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmph,” was all John replied, pulling his vest back on and attempting to smooth out his hair, but Cooper thought he might have glimpsed the corners of John’s mouth go up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re just planning to walk all the way to Jacob’s place and try not to get killed? Is that it?” Cooper asked. John picked his coat up and brushed it off, folding it over his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” he said, “unless you’ve changed your mind about helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Fraid not, Johnny boy,” Cooper said, giving John a huge smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” John sighed, “I know it’s pointless to ask for my guns back, but could you at least let me have my wallet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess when your face gets eaten off by a bear it’ll help identify your body, although that coat should give them a clue.” Cooper fished John’s wallet out from his back pocket and flipped it open. “Dude, you’re carrying around $800 in cash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John gave him a blank look, “that’s not that much,” he said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper snorted, “well in that case,” he said, and he took the crisp, neatly folded bills from the wallet and tucked them into the front pocket of his flannel shirt, before handing the wallet back to John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might need that money, Deputy,” John said, his face flushing suddenly with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a fine for fucking abducting me, besides,” Cooper smiled again, “it’s not that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable,” John snapped, “when I find Jacob, we’ll hunt you down, string you up and peel all your skin off while you beg for mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’m scared,” Cooper said, he adopted a mock baby voice “ ‘I’m gonna go get my big bwuvver and he gonna beat you up!” He laughed again and ended in his normal voice: “gimme a break, Seed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper saw John’s first punch coming and blocked it easily, but the second one hit him hard in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” he said, “nice one.” In one swift move, he grabbed both John’s wrists and twisted them up behind his back, and slammed him face first into the wall of the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get off!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” John demanded, straining to break free of Cooper’s grip. As the deputy had about seven inches and several pounds on him, this was pretty useless. Now this was satisfying, Cooper thought, if satisfying was the right word. Having John Seed pinned, feeling the smaller man wriggling desperately to get away, unintentionally grinding his ass against Cooper’s hips. Wait. No. He had to stop thinking like that. John was now attempting to stomp down on Cooper’s instep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” Cooper growled. He spread his feet wide, forcing John’s legs about as far apart as they would go, and pushing John upward at the same time so only his toes reached the ground. John gave a little gasp of surprise followed by a whimper of pain, and to his horror, Cooper distinctly felt a rush of blood start toward his groin. Panicking, Cooper lifted John entirely off the ground, turned around, and tossed the Baptist off the porch into the yard. He landed hard on his right shoulder with a loud crunch, and a “fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As John lay groaning in the grass, clutching at his shoulder, Cooper took a few minutes to calm down, breathing deeply through his nose. Once he felt like his body was back under control, Cooper picked up John’s coat from where he’d dropped it on the porch, and walked down the stairs toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, if you’re done trying to punch me,” he said, tossing the coat down next to John, who sat up panting hard, glaring up at Cooper. He was holding his right arm at an odd angle; it looked like the shoulder was dislocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just kill me?” John said through gritted teeth. Cooper considered this as he stared down at the other man. It would make a lot of sense to kill John right here and now. Even if he was no longer in charge of Holland Valley, he still had a lot to answer for, and the Resistance would be happy to have him out of the way. Cooper thought maybe his hesitation came from the fact that John had more or less let him go from the bunker. True he had spouted some bullshit about “becoming Wrath” or something like that, and had sicced his goons on the Deputy, but Cooper thought if John had really wanted him dead, he would have tried harder. But that wasn’t quite the real reason. He squatted down so he was face to face with John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be honest with you here, Johnny,” he said, “since you’ll probably be dead by the end of the day, it doesn’t matter much. Truth is, I don’t want to kill you. I’m honestly getting real tired of killing, even people who deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John actually looked somewhat puzzled, “I see…” he said slowly. He winced, he was still holding his shoulder, and Cooper once again felt that odd feeling creeping up into his chest and he realized what it was. Physical attraction was part of it yes, but overall it was pity. For some hellish reason, he felt sorry for John Seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a bit of an overreaction, I’m sorry,” he said nodding at John’s shoulder, “I don’t always know my own strength,” and he winked, which earned him another death glare from John. “I can pop that back in for you real quick, give you a better chance against the bears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, but John flinched away from him, “don’t touch me,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” said Cooper with a shrug, “you know, you got this all wrong,” he reached out again and tapped a finger against the “sloth” tattoo on John’s chest, “should probably say pride if you ask me.” He stood up, turned around and started back to the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” John’s voice came from behind him. Cooper looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised, “I-you’re right,” John said, “can you, uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure,” Cooper said with a grin. He walked back over to John, and knelt in the grass next to him, “ok lie down on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down, it’s the easiest way to do this,” said Cooper, “really I should massage your shoulder and your bicep here for a little bit, this works better if your muscles are relaxed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Deputy,” John said, laying back in the cool grass, “just get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, stick your arm out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper took hold of John’s wrist and began slowly pulling his arm upward, rotating it gently at the same time. After about ten minutes, with a lot of stifled moaning and swearing from John, they heard a pop indicating the shoulder was back in place. John got to his feet almost immediately, moving his shoulder gingerly to test it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Cooper asked. John only nodded in response. He picked up his coat and turned toward the road. “Hang on,” said Cooper. He jumped up and walked quickly back into the cabin. He snatched the long hunting knife up from the table, went back outside, and tossed it at John from a safe distance. The knife landed point down in the dirt by John’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that with you,” Cooper called, “and good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John hesitated, then bent and pulled the knife out, sticking it in his belt. Without a word, he turned back toward the road and walked away. Cooper watched him until he was out of sight, confused thoughts swirling around in his head. He was almost tempted to go with him like John had asked. He stood on the porch for a long time, before deciding it was time to get his things together and head down to Fall’s End for a drink. </span>
</p><p>                                           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tammy's Kiddie Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: Unlike in the game, Cooper has met the Whitetail Militia but has not yet been captured and brainwashed by Jacob.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>[Cooper]</p><p>It was a raucous evening at the Spread Eagle. Two days after his encounter with John Seed, Cooper had liberated Mary May’s rig, the Widowmaker, from the clutches of the cult, and several Resistance members had gathered at the bar to celebrate. Normally, Cooper would be in the thick of things; playing on the arcade with Sharky, dancing by the jukebox with Adelaide, or downing shots with Hurk Jr., but tonight he sat quietly at the bar, brooding. From what Cooper had been able to pick up on so far, no one in the Resistance was aware John had left Eden’s Gate. Cooper guessed that Joseph must want it kept quiet until he’d chosen a replacement. Cooper had avoided mentioning it as well. Everyone would want to know how he found out, and he just wasn’t ready for all those questions yet. Cooper had been in a haze of confusion the last couple of days; he hadn’t been able to think about anything but John Seed. Up until a couple of days ago, John had just been another enemy to be defeated. Another obstacle in Cooper’s path to getting out of Hope County and figuring the rest of his life out. But now...Cooper had felt sympathy for his enemies before, many times. But that wasn’t it, or at least, not all of it. Cooper couldn’t stop thinking about the way John’s body had felt pressed against his, or the questioning, almost apprehensive look in John’s eyes when Cooper had told him to lay down so he could fix his shoulder. Those eyes. Cooper sighed aloud without meaning to. You’re just lonely, he told himself, finishing his beer with a big gulp.</p><p>“Something on your mind, Coop?” Mary May asked, popping the cap on a fresh bottle and setting it down in front of him. </p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p>“You want to talk about it? I am the bartender after all,” said Mary May with a wink. </p><p>“I guess I’m just wondering if I’m doing the right thing you know.” </p><p>“Aaw, well, I think we all wonder that sometimes,” she reached out and gave his arm a squeeze, “for what it’s worth, I think you are. Helping us out with this cult mess...it’s the right thing to do for sure.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mary, I’m sure you’re right,”Cooper smiled and patted her hand, “I’m gonna go have a smoke real quick.”</p><p>A small flicker of disappointment crossed her face as Cooper pushed his bar stool back and stood up. But she hid it well and turned to talk to Pastor Jerome instead as Cooper made his way outside. Cooper knew Mary May liked him, but he had decided when he arrived in Montana to try and avoid any relationships, even casual ones. It wasn’t worth risking revealing his secret to someone, and he’d managed it so far. He lit a cigarette, gazing at the Spread Eagle’s flickering neon sign. Cooper had been lucky so far in that no one had really caught his interest in a way that was tempting enough to break his resolve. Mary May had come the closest, until-- Cooper dropped his cigarette in surprise as his radio suddenly crackled on, Eli Palmer’s voice sounding from the other end:</p><p>“Rook, you better get up to the Wolf’s Den quick. You’re not gonna believe who we just caught.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[John] (a few hours earlier)</p><p> </p><p>John knelt in the mud of the riverbank, cupping his hands to drink from the cool, running water. He could hear Jacob’s voice in his head, scolding him for drinking straight from the river, but it wasn’t as if he had anything to purify the water with. John figured he’d rather get sick than die from dehydration anway. He splashed some water on his face and in his hair, trying to smooth it back a little, frowning at his reflection. It was distorted by the flow of the stream, but even so, he could tell his hair was a mess and the bruise on his face was still stubbornly dark. He touched it lightly, wincing, knowing he must have more like it, and worse, all over his body. He hadn’t really checked. Every one of them had been deserved, the ones that Joseph had given him anyway. Not the Deputy. </p><p>As he knelt there by the river, trying to regain some strength, John’s thoughts drifted to how helpless he’d felt pinned under the Deputy, and how the big man had tossed him through the air like he weighed nothing. There was a time, before Joseph, before Eden’s Gate, when John, John Duncan that is, would have considered that quite a turn on. John sighed through his nose and stood up. That kind of thinking wasn’t going to get him any closer to earning Joseph’s forgiveness. He ran a hand through his hair again then gave up. He’d clean up when he made it to Jacob’s bunker. He was fairly certain he was still heading in the right direction….but he’d never made the journey on foot, always flying or driving, and he had underestimated how long it would take. </p><p>John’s stomach bubbled loudly. He hadn’t eaten for a few days now. John was no stranger to hunger. Starvation was one of many tools his adoptive parents had used to torture him, and though it had been many years since then, John could still endure long periods without food. Still, it wasn’t comfortable, and having something to eat would really help with all the walking he still had to do. He took out the long hunting knife the Deputy had given him, running a finger along the blade. It was a little dull, but John was sure he could skin a rabbit or a squirrel with it. The problem was actually catching one. Back in the beginning, when Joseph had first reunited them all, and they began building the Project, Jacob had taken John out hunting a few times, and had shown him some basic survival skills. Edible plants, how to set up a simple trap for small animals, that sort of thing. But John didn’t think he could remember enough to rig a trap on his own, and trying to figure out which plants to eat would be risky.</p><p>As he gazed thoughtfully at the woods around him, wondering if the edible plants here would even be the same as the ones in Georgia, John heard the familiar sound of a small aircraft coming in fast. He ran back up the bank and into the woods, dodging out of sight behind a bush just as the shape of the plane emerged in the sky above. It looked like a Kimberlite LMHP-180. No white paint so it wasn’t Eden’s Gate. It had to be either the Whitetail Militia or a random local, and it was landing close. John moved as fast as he could while still staying undercover, tailing the plane overhead. All he had was a knife, but if the landing spot wasn’t too heavily guarded well…..to John flying would always be better than walking under any circumstances. </p><p><br/><br/><br/>[Cooper]</p><p> </p><p>“Is he dead?”</p><p>“No, just unconscious, he’s tougher than you’d think,” even as Tammy answered his question, Cooper could see John’s bare chest rising and falling almost imperceptibly. When Eli had called him, Cooper knew it had to be John they had caught, but he hadn’t been prepared for the sight of John tied to a chair, sat in a little plastic pool of water, strapped up to Tammy’s battery she had rigged up into a device for torture. They had stripped him to his underwear, and the bruises on his torso almost outnumbered the tattoos; dried blood had leaked from a cut on his temple into the black length of cloth they had tied around his eyes. Cooper had seen cult members in Tammy’s chair before, and knew that some had even died under her questioning, but this was different. Aside from the obvious physical attraction, which couldn’t be helped, Cooper wasn’t ready to define what he was starting to feel towards John Seed, all he knew was that seeing him in this position…..hurt. As his eyes moved over John’s battered body again, he noticed John’s underwear, blue boxer briefs, had a pattern of little white airplanes and his stomach twisted painfully. </p><p>“What happened to his clothes?” he asked, relieved that his voice came out steady and calm. They didn’t need to know.</p><p>“Figured this guy could do with a bit of humiliation,” said Tammy shrugging, “why? Does it bother you?” her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Cooper knew she didn’t like him or trust him, but right now, he didn’t care for her much either.</p><p>“It’s a bit much,” he said shortly.</p><p>“Nothing’s too much for this piece of shit if you ask me,” Tammy spat, “or if you ask anyone from Holland Valley for that matter,” and she reached over and flicked a switch, sending an electrical current through John’s limp body. He jerked helplessly for a second; Cooper stepped forward and turned the machine off, moving in front of it to block Tammy’s access.</p><p>“You’re going to kill him.”</p><p>“So?” she glared up at him</p><p>“So he’s Jacob’s brother, and one of the leaders of the Project,” Cooper said, his own temper rising, “he’s kind of a valuable prisoner.”</p><p>“You know maybe Eli was right in a way,” Tammy scoffed, “you’re too soft to be a real threat to anybody.”</p><p>“No, Tammy, Cooper’s right,” said Eli from the doorway, he had come in without either of them noticing, “I think that’s enough for now. John Seed clearly isn’t going to tell us anything and any more of this could kill him. Why don’t you take a break?”</p><p>Tammy gave Cooper another angry look but left the room without another word. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cooper said, “I didn’t mean to piss her off. I just don’t know that we should be treating prisoners like this.”</p><p>“I hear you, rook, but this is a war,” said Eli, “Tammy’s lost loved ones, she’s suffered a lot, and besides, she’s frustrated. Little Johnny here won’t tell us a goddamn thing,” Eli jerked his head toward John. “We caught him trying to steal a plane, all on his own with just a knife. Got me pretty good with it though,” Eli rolled up his sleeve to show Cooper a blood stained bandage wrapped around his forearm near his elbow. Cooper instantly felt guilty, but said nothing.</p><p>“Anyway,” Eli continued, rolling his sleeve back down, “all he’s done since is cuss us out, spit on us, and tell us his brother’s gonna kill us all. I think Tammy just got fed up. It’s the first time her little set up here hasn’t worked,” he slapped the battery with a loud bang.</p><p>John stirred at that, lifting his head up as a low whimper escaped his lips. </p><p>“Hey look who’s awake again,” Eli leaned down to face John, “you feel like talking now, Johnny?”</p><p>John leaned away from Eli as far as he was able, shaking his head as if to clear it.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he muttered, but it lacked his usual venom. To Cooper, John just sounded tired.</p><p>“See what I mean?” said Eli to Cooper, before turning back to John “hey Johnny, we brought your favorite person to see you. Deputy McCoy’s here now so you might want to start playing nice.”</p><p>“Oh really?” said John, with a hint of his old sneer coming back as his consciousness returned, “well he can fuck off too.”</p><p>Eli sighed wearily. But Cooper couldn’t help chuckling. Eli stared at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Cooper said suppressing a grin, “but I mean, what else were you expecting? It’s John Seed.”</p><p>Eli gave him an appraising look, </p><p>“Well,” he said with another sigh, “I guess you’ve had more experience with him. I was hoping he’d at least tell us what he was doing out in the mountains all alone. You don’t have any idea do you? Maybe heard something down in the valley?”</p><p>Cooper hesitated, then shrugged, “No,” he said, “can’t say that I have.” He kept his gaze on Eli, but could see John’s face turn towards him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure why he was still lying about John’s banishment from the Project. It was all wrapped up in his own confused feelings about both John and his involvement with the Resistance. </p><p>“So...what are you going to do with him then?” Cooper said after a while, “kill him?”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe,” Eli replied, stroking his bushy brown beard, “but I was thinking about what you said, he’s got to have some value to Jacob. And Jacob’s got a lot of our guys right now…..”</p><p>“You’re thinking he might do a trade?” Cooper looked at John, if John wasn’t blindfolded they would be looking into each other’s eyes, and Cooper knew they were both wondering the same thing. “I think it’s a possibility,” he said slowly, “could be worth a try.”</p><p>“Alright,” Eli nodded as he made his decision, “I guess it’s time to call Jacob Seed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry! Soft and sexy things are in store for John soon. Decided to split Chapters 2 &amp; 3 up into two shorter chapters instead of doing one extremely long one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>[Cooper]</p><p>“Eli Palmer, I didn’t expect to hear from you. Are you calling to surrender?”  Jacob Seed’s cold, growling voice came crawling over the radio, making the hairs on the back of Cooper’s neck stand up. It was approaching midnight, and everyone but Eli and Cooper had gone on to bed. Cooper was sitting against the wall, fiddling with a hole in his jeans. John Seed was still strapped to the chair sitting in the plastic pool, his head bowed. Cooper couldn’t tell if he was awake or not.</p><p>“Not a chance, Seed,” said Eli, “nice of you to respond, we’ve been trying you for half an hour at least.”</p><p>“I’m a busy man,” Jacob replied, “what do you want? Make it quick.”</p><p>“Well, we just thought you might be interested to know we caught Little Johnny here sneaking around trying to steal an airplane.”</p><p>The line went quiet for a moment. “You have John?” Jacob said after a beat, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>Eli smacked John on the side of the head. “Talk.”</p><p>John jerked away with a grunt. “Touch me again and I’ll cut your hand off and feed it to you,” he snarled.</p><p>The radio crackled as Jacob gave a harsh laugh like a bark, “well, that sure sounds like him. Hey, John, that you?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” John sighed, “I was on my way to see you but I....decided to, ah, drop in on your neighbors here.”</p><p>“Hmm, they’re not all that friendly I’m afraid, but I hope they’re treating you alright.”</p><p>“About as well as can be expected.”</p><p>Jacob laughed again, “what’d they give you to eat? Anything good?”</p><p>“Oh you know, locusts, honey, the usual.”</p><p>Jacob chuckled again at that. Eli shot a puzzled look at Cooper, who shrugged in response.</p><p>“Ok, enough chatting,” Eli interrupted the Seeds’ conversation, “we’ve got your brother, you’ve got our men.”</p><p>“And you want a prisoner exchange I suppose,” said Jacob, the warmth vanishing from his voice instantly, “you expect me to give up multiple hostages for one man?”</p><p>“Yes. I do. I know how you Seeds are about family.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye,  Cooper saw John wet his lips with his tongue as the radio went quiet once again. Joseph had most likely ordered Jacob not to aid their outcast brother, and, although Cooper had yet to encounter Jacob in person, he knew the eldest brother’s loyalty to Joseph was unwavering. But Jacob also had to know that if he declined the exchange it would mean his little brother’s death. Cooper felt his pulse increase as the silence stretched on and on, and knew that John’s had to be hammering twice as fast. </p><p>“Alright, Palmer, here’s my offer,” Jacob said finally, “I’ll give you half of your men for my brother.”</p><p>“Might be about as good as we can hope for,” Cooper muttered to Eli.</p><p>“And I have a condition,” Jacob continued, “I don’t want you marching up here with your whole militia. You send one man with John.”</p><p>Eli glanced at Cooper, and Cooper knew who that one man was going to be.</p><p>“If I agree to that, then you come alone too, Seed. And we meet on the bridge. Out of sniper range.”</p><p>“Fine. Do we have a deal then?”</p><p>“You make one of those men Deputy Pratt, then I suppose it’s a deal.”</p><p>Jacob chuckled, without a trace of humor this time. It was a chilling, predatory sound. “I don’t think you’ll want him back, but alright. Agreed.”</p><p>Eli sighed, “agreed then. I’ll send our man out tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Eli switched the radio off. “I don’t like this,” he said at once, “Jacob’s got something up his sleeve.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” said Cooper, “but I bet I can handle it.”</p><p>Eli laughed, “you’re a cocky son of a bitch, you know that? I bet you could, honestly. But I’m not asking you to do this alone. I’ll send you and Johnny here in a plane, that’ll get you there fast. Me and a few others will tail you in a truck below, just out of sight. That way if Jacob springs something, we should at least get there in time to pull you out of it.”</p><p>“He’ll see you coming,” John interjected. </p><p>“I didn’t ask you,” Eli snapped, “even if he does see us,” he continued to Cooper, “I don’t want to risk losing you. I think we can make this work. You can fly a plane right?”</p><p>“Sure can,” Cooper lied, “let’s do this.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[John]</p><p>
  <em> Relief swam through John’s veins when Joseph placed a hand on the back of his head and pressed their foreheads together. Surely this familiar gesture meant that all was well. That John was forgiven. He closed his eyes as Joseph spoke: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “John...oh, my brother, John,” Joseph murmured, “what have you done?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> John’s eyes snapped open as Joseph’s grip on his hair tightened painfully. He jerked John’s head back so he was forced to stare into his older brother’s eyes. They were alight with fury behind the yellow sunglasses; a gaze John had only ever seen directed at sinners. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a fool, John,” Joseph hissed between gritted teeth, “an arrogant fool. I knew it, and I ignored it for too long...and now…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry,” John gasped out, eyes watering from both pain and fear “I--I’ll do better, Joseph, if you just give me another chance--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joseph suddenly shoved John away from him with all his strength. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have given you chance, after chance, after chance, John!” he shouted as John stumbled and fell, landing hard on his back in the mud, “and always, you fail me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.” Tears flowed freely down John’s face as he scrambled up on his knees. A crowd of Eden’s Gate members had gathered around them, watching silently, but John didn’t care. Only Joseph mattered now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Joseph….please, don’t,” John begged as Joseph glared down at him, hands curling into fists…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>John woke up suddenly and immediately panicked when his eyes saw only blackness, before he remembered he was blindfolded in a dark room. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate down. He was still in the Whitetail Militia’s stronghold, bunker, cave, whatever it was, and he was freezing. They had left him tied to a chair in a pool of water with almost nothing on. Some petty form of vengeance on their part he supposed. Well, they’d be paid back for it soon. They were making a big mistake handing him over to Jacob instead of killing him. </p><p>John smiled as he imagined himself and Jacob coming back here and setting fire to the whole thing. He could smell the sinners burning now. Not burning, <em> cooking. </em>John frowned and sniffed the air. That wasn’t his imagination, someone was actually cooking meat. He could hear sizzling, and the sound of someone opening and closing drawers and cupboard doors. John’s stomach clenched. The last few days were a blur, but he was sure it had been at least four days now since he’d last eaten. </p><p>The smell of food grew stronger. He heard footsteps approach and the light clicked on suddenly. John squinted. He could see more through the thin blindfold than he had been letting on, and could pretty much tell who was who by their general shape and size. This looked like the Deputy, possibly carrying something. It wouldn’t do for the militia members to find out how much he could actually see so he said:</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>“Cooper.”</p><p>
  <em> “Who?” </em>
</p><p>“Oh uh, Deputy McCoy. Cooper’s my first name.”</p><p>John was sure he knew that at some point, but it must not have seemed important enough to remember. There was a loud screeching, scraping sound as the Deputy dragged a chair over and sat down right in front of John; so close that their knees touched. Instinctively, John tried to shuffle back, but just caused his own chair to teeter dangerously in the water. The Deputy reached out and steadied it, his arm accidentally brushing against John’s bare shoulder. John shivered. </p><p>“You cold?” the Deputy asked.</p><p>“What do you think?” John replied aggressively to cover his confusion over what he had just felt, “what are you doing here anyway?”</p><p>“Well, I was cooking up a couple steaks and I thought...uh,” the Deputy cleared his throat awkwardly, “I thought you might be hungry.”</p><p>“What?” said John, taken aback.</p><p>“I said I thought you might--”</p><p>“I heard you, I just don't understand <em>why </em> you’re doing this.”</p><p>It was clear to John that the Deputy’s attitude toward him had shifted since he had discovered John had been banished from the project. It seemed to John that the Deputy had started to pity him, which stung, but, pity, John reminded himself, was a weakness, and one that he might be able to use to his own advantage. </p><p>“Just because you’re a dick, doesn’t mean we should starve you,” Deputy McCoy said, sounding a little annoyed.</p><p>“Hmm,” John said, choosing to ignore the insult, “Yes, alright then, I’ll take some food.”</p><p>He waited, but the Deputy made no move to remove the blindfold or the straps around his wrists. </p><p>“So….” Deputy McCoy cleared his throat again, “look, Eli’d have my ass if I untied you, but I can...uh…”</p><p>John flushed as he realized the Deputy meant to hand feed him. His lip curled into a sneer as he prepared to fling a refusal and a stinging insult at the Deputy, when he stopped himself. He was certain that if he managed to kill this man, Joseph would forgive him for the mistake of letting him go free. But...if somehow, he could actually persuade Deputy McCoy to atone….surely that would be even better? Maybe then, Joseph would not only forgive him, but welcome him back with open arms? Allowing the Deputy to pity him and coddle him might be the first step on the path to bringing the man into the fold. And he was very, very hungry. </p><p>So John nodded his assent and after the first bite of the juicy, flavorful steak, almost every other thought flew out of his mind, except for getting more. He opened his mouth for the next bite eagerly, like a baby bird, and had just enough time to feel a little embarrassed about it before the Deputy fed him the next piece and he decided it didn’t matter. No one else was there to see anyway. John knew it probably only tasted this good because he hadn’t eaten in so long, but the steak was perfectly cooked and seasoned; this Deputy apparently knew what he was doing when it came to cooking. </p><p>The food was gone too soon, but John was feeling much better than he had before. The Deputy stood up and announced he was going to get water. John heard the snap of plastic, then the Deputy was in front of him again, tipping a water bottle against his lips. John got a few sips but most of it spilled into his beard and down his chest. </p><p>“Shit, sorry,” said Deputy McCoy and he was gone and back again in just a few seconds. John felt a scratchy cloth on his chest as the Deputy gently wiped the water up. </p><p>“Thank you,” John said, quietly, “that was...very kind of you.”</p><p>“Nah,” Deputy McCoy said, sitting back down in his chair, “just what most decent folks would do really.”</p><p>“And yet, it’s only you here.”</p><p>Deputy McCoy was silent for quite some time, hopefully pondering on the decency of his fellow resistance members as John intended. Then he stood up and stretched.</p><p>“I should get to bed,” he said. He walked behind John, and John could hear him rummaging around in the corner of the room. His fuzzy outline reappeared holding something.</p><p>“Here,” he said, “I’m gonna get all kinds of shit for doing this but uh, it’s your coat.”</p><p>John instantly felt warmer as the familiar weight draped over him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said again.</p><p>“Yeah no problem,” the Deputy mumbled before leaving the room again, John assumed for the last time that night.</p><p>His coat smelled like blood and dirt, but John thought he could detect the faintest hint of his cologne lingering in the fabric. He was still tied up, blindfolded, and bruised, but he had a new plan, a partially full stomach, and something that smelled at least a little bit like home, and John felt calmer and safer than he had been feeling for weeks now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know this chapter is short but I haven't updated in ages and I don't know how long it will be before I have the next bit done so....figured it's better to get this out there! Thank you so much for reading and for bearing with me and my sporadic updating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>